Você
by Takiko-San
Summary: Eu te odeio,Hinata-Sama.


Disclaimer: Naruto e companhia não são meus... (olhando para os lados furtivamente OO) mas se me ajudarem a casar com o tio Kishi prometo convece-lo a juntar a Hinata com o Neji! --'

_**"Você"**_

-

-

-

Sempre tive uma maturidade acima do normal da minha idade.

Era infeliz por isso.

Pois nunca conheci a minha infãncia.

A minha alma gritava por socorro.

Ninguem me ouvia.

_Uma flor posicionou-se frente aos meus olhos. Fitei confuso a pequena figura que a segurava. Ela tinha um sorriso tão doce._

_- É para você._

Não, estava enganado.

Alguem tinha ouvido.

* * *

_Amar, nunca me coube  
Mas sempre transbordou  
O rio de lembranças  
Que um dia me afogou_

* * *

_- Hinata, este é Hyuuga Neji da familia secundária. Será o seu protector._

_Você olhou nos meus olhos e sorriu._

_- Neji, quer ser meu amigo?_

_Não respondi._

_Nem demonstrei minha alegria por respeito a seu pai._

_Mas você sabia._

_Você sabia que tinha acabado de me salvar._

_Minha Hinata._

* * *

_Sinto o sabor do sangue a subir até minha boca._

_Seu pai me obriga a treinar duramente, para te poder proteger._

_- Oto-San? posso levar o Neji-nii-san?_

_Seu pai não responde, mas você vem ter comigo e me abraça._

_De que serve treinar para te proteger minha Hinata?_

_Se é você que me salva sempre._

* * *

_E nesta correnteza  
Fiquei a navegar  
Embora, com certeza,  
Não possa me salvar_

* * *

_Mas um dia você vem ter comigo diferente. Seu sorriso não existe e seus olhos parecem vazios._

_Pergunto o que se passa, e você me responde que está doente._

_- Doente?_

_Você confirma novamente, mas sorri._

_- Fiicarei boa Neji-nii-san. Oto-San me garantiu._

_Olho para você preocupado e seguro na sua mão com força._

_Você a aperta de volta._

-_ Eu jamais me irei esquecer de você Neji-nii-san..._

* * *

_Coloco uma flor na sua mesa de cabeceira. Você dorme profundamente._

_Mas você está sofrendo._

_Você piorou._

* * *

_- A doença de Hinata é muito grave Hiashi-Sama..._

_Seu pai suspira tristemente. _

_Ele é frio. Mas ele te ama minha Hinata._

_- Existe uma maneira de acabar ou tardar o efeito da doença, mas existem consequências..._

_Seu pai olha para o conselheiro esperançoso._

_- Qual?_

_- Uma cirurgia para tentar retirar o tumor, a consequência disso poderá ser uma possível perda de memória permanente._

_Escuto toda a conversa da porta._

_Não tenho medo das consequências._

_Você prometeu que nunca me esqueceria, minha Hinata._

* * *

_- Hinata-Sama, este é Hyuuga Neji. O seu protector._

_Você me olha e sorri._

_Mas esses não são os seus olhos. _

_Esse não é o seu sorriso._

_Você não me pergunta se eu quero ser seu amigo._

_Você não é a minha Hinata._

_Você nem sequer é a Hinata._

_Eu te observo com frieza, e você desvia o olhar com medo._

_Você é fraca, Hinata-Sama._

* * *

_Amar nunca me trouxe  
Completo esquecimento  
Mas antes me somou  
Ao antigo tormento_

* * *

_- Neji-nii-san?_

_Você tenta usar a voz da minha Hinata._

_- Vem comigo?_

_Você tenta segurar a minha mão como a minha Hinata segurava._

_Mas sua mão treme e está suada. _

_Olho para você e você olha para o chão envergonhada._

_Você é ridicula, Hinata-Sama._

* * *

_Vejo seu pequeno corpo a embater com força novamente no chão frio._

_- Levante-se já, Hinata!_

_Você suspira pesadamente e olha com medo para o seu pai. Peço licença para abandonar a sala de treinamento._

_Você me olha suplicante._

_Você quer que eu a salve Hinata-Sama._

_Mas sou eu quem precisa de ser salvo._

_Você é egoista, Hinata-Sama._

* * *

_Avanço pelo corredor da academia e você vem na minha direcção._

_Você desvia seus olhos dos meus e continua como se não me visse._

_Você me evita, Hinata Sama._

* * *

_E assim, cada vez mais,  
Me prendo neste nó  
E cada grito meu  
Parece ser maior_

* * *

_Sinto um sabor estranho na boca.Sangue._

_Você observa a minha derrota sentada la em cima._

_Mas vejo como seus olhos se movem brilhosos na direcção dele._

_Seus olhos Hinata-Sama, estão tão brilhantes com os da minha Hinata._

_Mas eu te odeio minha Hinata.Tanto como odeio a Hinata-Sama._

_Porque você é uma mentirosa._

_E porque você me esqueceu._

_**FIM**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Olá outra vez! **

**Lembrei de escrever esta fic quando ouvi a musica 'Come Back Home' dos Home Made Kazoku oo**

**(sim, provavelmente não tem nada a ver com a fic :'D)**

**Mas enfim! --'**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM :D**

**BJO!**


End file.
